The terrible truth - Part one
'-I hope you enjoy it! I included myself in it too. It also takes place in the lake territory. I know there's not much but it is a ''really short story. Well, part one of a bigger story.-''' Skye 14:39, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Prologue A silvery light cast down on the ghost-like grass below a imposing rock. A cat was silhouetted against the round moon, her blackish fur ruffled by wind and harsh weathers. She paused, looked around, then continued through the night. It was hard times for loners, a time where they travelled miles and miles on end to find a new home, a new community, a new life. Many toms even changed their names. She-cats were forbidden to do so. So the cat headed down a steep slope, looked around once more, then disappeared down a hole. The hole was carefully camouflaged, so good was the camouflaging that it was almost impossible to see. Almost because when you got closer, the hole was clearly distinguishable. Deep inside the hole, a group of cats sat murmuring quietly to each other. When the she-cat arrived, everything went silent. A dark grey tabby tom (it was light in the hole so cats could see what color others were) got up and stalked over the cat, who we now know is dirty white. "So, what did you find Snowy?" he sneered. Despite the toms spine chilling tone, Snowy wasn't easily fazed, "I found the perfect place for us Scratch, not too far from here actually. Even old Scar could make it without collapsing." she gestured to the elderly ginger tom. A few of the other cats looked impressed but Scratch continued to frown. "Not too far from here eh?" he meowed. Snowy nodded confidently. "Not too far from here? The whole point of moving day is to move Snowy. Move! Far away! Not too far from here indeed. I'm afraid your no use to us any more." Snowy took the only possible reaction and fled through the hole and into the night. She continued through alleyways and in gardens until she found the spot were she suggested the community move to. It was the start of her own adventure. Though she feared she was being hunted every step of the way. Chapter One Lillypaw woke up with a start, her whiskers quivering. The light told her it was still late at night. But Lillypaw knew she wouldn't get back to sleep. Her best friend, Faepaw, was sleeping soundly next to her. The rise and fall of her chest comforted Lillypaw. Faepaw was still alive. Everything seemed scary lately, the sound of rustling leaves, the feel if the grass beneath her paws, everything. Nothing felt right. It had been like that ever since Firestar had died. He was the first leader Lillypaw had been alive to see. She even looked a bit like him with her ginger fur. Only there eyes were different. Lillypaw had amber, Firestar had green. Faepaw often teased Lillypaw saying that he was her father. "He cant be! My mother is Sparrowpool and my father is Greystripe." Lillypaw had mewed. "But you look sooooooo alike!" her friend had insisted. Lillypaw got up and headed out of the den. She needed some fresh air. "Were are you going?" a voice came from behind her. She turned to see a dark brown tom staring sleepily at her. "Um... no where Tigerpaw." Lillypaw poorly covered. "But you must be going somewhere, right?" Tigerpaw meowed. "Ugh," Lillypaw groaned, "Just don't tell Lionsong I've left the camp alright?" Lionsong was a magnificent golden tabby tom who had almost become deputy. Unfortunately for him, Bramblestar chose his mate Squirrelflight. Tigerpaw nodded and went back inside. Lillypaw breathed in the cool night air. It felt peaceful and refreshing, especially after spending the night in the stuffy apprentices den. "WAIT!" Lillypaw's first instinct was to mew sshhh to whoever yowled at her, but she held it in and turned around. A light brown she-cat was standing before her, her fur bristling, not with anger, but with surprise. It was Lillypaw's sister, Dawnpaw. "Just, wait." she mewed, "Tigerpaw said you were leaving the camp!" "Tigerpaw!?" Lillypaw asked, confused. "Yeah, he said you were leaving." "I'm not leaving for good, just for the night and anyway, I told him not to tell anyone! Wait... Tigerpaw!" Lillypaw growled, remembering, she hadn't told him not to tell anyone, she had told him not to tell Lionsong! Trust Tigerpaw to find a way out of that! "Look," Dawnpaw continued, "lets sleep outside tonight and let the dawn light wake us up so we can head back before Lionsong wakes us up for training." "Huh? Us? We?" "You didn't think I would let you get in trouble on your own did you?" Category:Fan Fictions Category:Skye's stories